winry's secret
by kittygirlthing97
Summary: Two years after the elrics got their bodies back. They never returned to visit winry. she messes up. she does the one thing they did. what happens when they meet in briggs. Ed/Win Al/May Lan/Ling Roy/Riza R
1. Chapter 1

**KGT97: hey well this is my first fma fan fiction. please no flames and R**

* * *

Winry walked down the central sidewalk. all she had done in the past year would have her friends choking her now. If they cared. they havent written since they got their bodies back. so they don't care. she walked up the stairs of her best friends house.

' Hey. Riza" she smiled at her blonde friend. Riza looked at winry "what cha doing?" winry asked.

"shooting. wanna join?" Riza answered handing winry a gun " just don't go trigger happy on me."

Winry smiled as they shoot the targets.

"wow. Hawkeye, Frosty I know you two look-alike but this is scary." a voice said. winry and riza aimed their guns at The Flame alchemist ,Roy Mustang.  
"woah he was joking!" Havocs yelled after training he was able to walk again. Riza and Winry shot 4 rounds at the two men missing them purposly.

"Hey go put on your uniform you have a new mission." Roy said walking out.

the girls changed into the new uniform: a blue mini skirt, a whte long sleeve button up shirt, a blue millitary jacket. and knee high black boots. they wore their hair down riza's down to he but. and winry's down to her knees.

"what roy" Riza asked

"go to Briggs you have to take care of the prince dont let me down." roy said walking away Riza and Winry got on horses and rode away.

* * *

**KGT97: hope you like it he chapters will get longer as I write so please continue**


	2. Chapter 2

kgt97:okay im so sorry for grammer and the plot. if you dont like it dont read it. its moving fast for a reason. this story was planned out i know were its going. no . review please.  
Winry:well okay. anyway she owns nothing just the plot the new things and you know the rest.

* * *

winry and riza wondered around briggs. man ,not only were their uniforms exsposing more than they were comfortable with. but the perverted guys who havent had a girl scince first grade looked at them.  
"so you came." armstrong asked. she too was stuck in the over-exsposing uniform. riza smiled at the woman

"hello ali. shall we go for tea." she said. armstrong nodded and the three girls walked out into the cafiteria.  
so what brings frost and you here?" arnstrong asled sipping her spice tea.  
"well we need help." riza said sitting her green tea down. her and winry had the same tea.  
"oh. with what?" the eldest armstrong sibling asked. winry put on her usual serious face.  
"i need help roy's sending me into a mercenary. i am to be gone for a few years. but ill be back.' she said .armstrong sighed.  
"That figures common." for the rest of the night the girls prepared winry for what was to come.  
_5 years later_  
"brother she's gonna kill us!" al yelled running to the run down home of winry rockbell.  
"im commin!" the older elric snapped

."why do we have to see her?" ed asked. secretly he was happy to see her. his soon to be wife.  
"brother somethings not right.' al said

"what?whats wrong al?' ed asked

"well usually den would have ran up to us by now, pinako would be in an argument with you and winry would be ready to throw her wrench at us then cry." al stated. then the door opened to reveil a frail and sickly loooking pinako,  
"oh, so now you visit." she spat" i cant belive she wasted her life waiting on you two." she said walking inside the boys followed

"hey winry can you come fix my automail." ed yelled. there was no answer. the brothers looked at pinako weres winry?" Al asked. ed sat and stared at the woman.  
"gone." she said.  
"WHAT?! when did she move?" al asked.  
"she is dead! dead! in the dirt! gone forever! she never even had the family she wanted!" pinako cried

"how?" ed asked

"she was so worried about you guys she forgot to eat then a train crashed while she was going to central to check for you boys.' pinako said walking up stairs she stopped mid way

"and boys," she called. the two looked at her, tears in their eyes

"its all your faults. I'll never forgive you. you two killed my granddaughter. she was the only reason i didnt kick you out the house. but now dont even utter the name of her in my house." she hissed storming into her room. the two boys sat dumbfound. stricken with guilt.

'she died because of us." ed said.

"we arenhorrible people the minute we got my body and your arm back we left and never wote or called" al said.  
that night the two brothers cried, they cried for winry, for pinako,but most of all from the guilt. what they didnt know was that some were winry was fighting a band of robbers.

"riza!" winry yelled shooting the man who almost stabbed riza.

"thanks win." the older blonde said. the two girls ran imto the cave of their 'home' winry sealed the door.

"i wonder if roy knows im dead?" riza asked. winry smiled

"he's most likly locked in his room with hale cring.' she said

"i wonder what the elrics are doing?" riza said

"hopfully crying like babies.' winry spat .

"winry. you hate them now. dont you?" riza asked. winry sat scilently, then she stood

"yes. i do hate them. i hate them for abandoning me. for using me. for lying. and for forgetting about me. but most of all i hate them for what they did to me. for having me waste my life waiting for some ungrateful boy who could care less if i died" she said

"i hope you get ove-" riza stopped as the cave blew up. the girls were burried under rubble.

* * *

kgt97; okay i didnt mean to be harsh,m but please review if i get 4 reviews ill add a new chapter

READ,REREAD,THEN REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**chapie 3!**

**kgt97: I dont own FMA or FMAB because if I did, well this story would not be needed**

* * *

winry opened her blue orbs she was in central, in her home,

the blond sighed and closede her eyes. then she jolted up. she was in central. then that meant.

"I completed my mission!" the young woman yelled. she got out of bed, showered and put on the dreaded millitary uniform. today she had to go to briggs, she was in need of some supply.

"yo winnie are you up?!" Havocs yelled.

"hold your damn horses jean!" winry yelled down the halled. she walked out of her room and into riza's but she should learn to knock. that 'sight' scarred her for the rest of her life.

'oh well, if I was away from my love I would probly do the same' she thought walking out into the central town. along the way soilers seluted her. she smiled, then as she walked pass gracia's play she stopped.

'I wonder if they knew.'

she smiled then walked toward the park

* * *

**later in briggs**

winry calmly walked of the train, and toward her destination, she wasnt looking so she bumped into someone

"sorry!" she said

"w-winry?"

the girl froze

* * *

**i know it was short so if i get up to 7 reviews I'll update. thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:so I've heard that the last chapter was too short. sorry I just need insparation and I will need 15 reviews that's all.**

**disclaimer: I, kittygirlthing97 or kaleah, does not own any FMA or FMAB thinks like the characters,the places,the usage of any thing u find in the manga,sHOW,OR MOVIE**

** PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

"Winry?"

the blond girl looked up to see her best friend Rose. she stood hugging the fair-skinned girl.

"what are you doing here?"Rose asked " aren't you still in trouble for the last incedint?"

winry blushed

"n-no roy let me off easy." she said. rose smirked

"did you sleep with your sister's husband?" she said. winry frowned

"OF COURSE NOT IM STILL A FREAKIN' VIRGIN!" she yelled a little too loud. Rose sighed. she and winry spent the day talking. winry had a few more things left to do. she said goodbye to Rose and left. she went straight to her hotel and went to bed, the next day she went to see Scar.

"good morning Scar." she smiled at the man.

"winry." he said.

"so wacha gonna teach me today?" winry asked, tring to get a full sentence out of the ishvalian man.

"today you are teaching me how to make automail." scar smirked. winry giggled.

"common lets go we are going to make an arm." she said

the two sat at a table and began working on a little boys arm.

"wait scar that goes this goes there there, connect this to that, no dont let that touch that, becareful, dont tighten that too thatt the wrong part" winry told scar.

"winry?" scar said

"you have to be careful, if you connect the wrong wire you could mess up the whole arm" winry rambled on.

"winry?"

"and make sure you oil the parts before you put the-"

"WINRY!" scar yelled, winry jumped

"yes?" the girl asked

"I'm done"

winry looked at the arm and gasped.

* * *

meanwhile

ed and al had finally gotten over winry's 'death'. al and mei were engaged. Ed(the tratior) was dating a girl named Asira. Asira was a loud,bratty, spoiled girl, she had white hair and purple eyes. she wanted nothing more than to get in ed's pants. and ed hated her. but she had a smile like winry. he had enough today though. today he was taking her to briggs to break up with the little brat.

"eddie! babe were are we going?" asira asked. ed led her to their hotel. they were in briggs. she was getting very excited. Ed grabbed her by the hand kissing her softly, no passion, or emotion. asira slowly moved to the bed. they began a very unpassonate, unemotional,loveless, make-out session. soon enough they had went all the the way.

* * *

the next moring

ed didnt mind. he then noticed that when he did that he could just pretend that the girl was winry. and scince everygirl wanted him and knew he was single, he could do this a lot. asira woke up and cuddled ed.

"mornig babe" she said. ed smirked. he harshly pushed her off him,he stood and glared at her

"get your cloths,and get out of my sight slut." he said.

yes, he would sleep with them, them break up with them, as if they were winry. he would pretend that the poor victim was winry, after he slept with her, he would break her heart. just as the real winry did him when she decided to die.

'stupid girl. waiting for me' he thought.

He watched as asira cried getting her stuff she ran out of the room. ed sighed. he had took the girls virginity, surprisingly. and here he had alway thought that the girl had lost her virginity at the age of 14. he was wrong.

ed sat planning his next girl.

that night, Edward Elric lost his virginity.

that night Edward elric became a playboy.

* * *

**ohhhh. cliffy! anyway I know its short so u dont have to give me a good review. kjust tell me that youre reading, and tell me to update.**

**sorry for the grammer and spelling.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey everyone! I know you were exspecting a new chapter. Im here to tell you some very sad news. from this point on. my stories 'her geass', 'winrys secret' "secret love' ,'that girl' will be put on hold for a while. i am so sorry but, i have to write untold secrets 2 and it takes a while guys so sorry.**


End file.
